Got My Eyes Set on You
by Smitty91
Summary: Set after "Movin' Out Brian's Song ." Depressed about losing Jillian, Brian goes to the Drunken Clam to drown his sorrows with booze. There, he meets a young koala who is also depressed about losing the love of his life and the two of them go for a walk.


Got My Eyes Set on You

"Thanks, Horace," Brian muttered, smiling as the portly bartender poured him yet another Martini. He watched Horace walk off to tend to another customer, the man wiping off the counter as he did so. The white dog let out a heavy sigh, staring down at his alcoholic beverage as his mind drifted over what had occurred over the past couple of days.

He had lost the love of his love, Jillian. Sure, she had been a dimwit and dumb as a five-year-old, but he had loved her nonetheless. Stewie had suspected that the only reason why he had loved her at all was because he was the smarter of the two, that he couldn't stand being with someone smarter than he. The baby reasoned that him being smarter than Jillian made him feel good about the dominant partner in the relationship. Strangely enough, the relationship had worked, but thanks to Stewie and his big mouth, the relationship was now over.

When he considered it, he realized that it wasn't entirely Stewie's fault, but merely Peter's. Had it not been for Peter suggesting to Jillian that the two of them move in, he wouldn't be in this predicament. Still, it had been nice for Stewie to help him in his time of need. Hadn't he even told the infant that with living with Jillian, things had been going great? The only problem was that he had had some trouble paying some rent and Stewie, contrary to his nature, had decided to move in with the pair and pay the dog's half of the rent. In turn, this had helped to spark a fire in his relationship with Jillian to where they were more intimate with each other, although Stewie could oftentimes be a displeasure to have around when he was trying to be such with Jillian.

Throughout the next few hours after Jillian had left, Brian had done nothing but sit around and drink, self-medicating himself instead of attacking the problem head-on. It had been Stewie who had inspired him to go after her, to stop letting people tell him what to do. This speech, while rather short, had charged Brian with a new flame and he had taken off down the hallway to Jillian's new apartment, an apartment that wasn't very far from his very own. Unfortunately, Jillian had already moved on, and rather quickly in fact. At the moment she was currently dating Mayor Adam West, a man who Brian had had some displeasing encounters with in the past: the man dating Meg, the man trying to outlaw gay marriage in Quahog, thus preventing his gay cousin Jasper and his gay partner Ricardo from getting married. Most of these were memories that Brian longed to get cleared from his head, to forget about them entirely so he could hopefully move on with his life.

Now here he was, seated at the bar of the Drunken Clam once again self-medicating himself with alcohol, as he oftentimes did. It was funny, really. Alcohol prevented a temporary Band-Aid to the situation, but didn't exactly resolve it, so why in the hell was he drinking himself like mad? He didn't understand why, but he was already buzzed and he wasn't about to question his motives for drinking. It wasn't like drinking was going to bring Jillian back and make him find another flame like the blond-haired dimwit.

The white dog had yet to consume his alcoholic beverage and get another refill. His mind was too bogged down as he struggled to understand why all of his relationships ended in disaster. He allowed a smile to come across his face as he recalled Stewie suggesting that he have sex with the next person he saw as a means of getting back at the bitch, and that next person just happened to be Stewie Griffin himself, gazing up at the dog with that hopeful look on his face. He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

He had known for years that Stewie had been crushing on him. The two had come a long way in their relationship from despising each other to practically being best friends, seemingly overnight. Brian could still recall the days in which the evil infant would call him stupid and kick him in the crotch. Surprisingly, due to his size, Stewie could deliver a kick that was rather painful, one that would leave the dog groaning in pain and holding his crotch for a least half an hour before the pain eventually wore off. He considered all that he and Stewie had been through, their many adventures together, and the times in which they'd been there for each other, supposedly being the only two people they could rely on for comfort and support. Sure, they still had their times in which they argued and bickered, but deep down they still had a mutual respect and love for each other that didn't seem like it was going to die down anytime soon. He considered maybe giving baby Stewie a chance . . .

He let out a groan of disgust at this thought. What the hell was he thinking? Dating with Stewie? Not only was it sick and wrong, but it was just immoral. Besides, the youngster was far too young to actually know about the things that came with love and romance. Besides that, the baby couldn't exactly have an orgasm since his hormones wouldn't kick in until his teenage years, and by then Brian would be dead and the kids would be out of the house and living their own lives, not to mention the fact that Peter would be dead, his cause of death most likely being a stroke or diabetes, given how fat he was. Still, it probably wouldn't hurt to see what same-sex dating was like. After all, Brian was all about trying new things and having new experiences.

"Thanks . . ."

Hearing a voice beside him, Brian turned his head to see what appeared to be a small brown koala occupying the seat directly beside him, a shot glass resting between the small critter's paws. Bored out of his ever-loving mind, Brian didn't see the harm in making polite conversation. "Hey."

The koala looked over at the white dog sitting beside him, acknowledging his presence, letting the dog know that it had his attention.

"So," Brian pressed on, "what're you doing here at the Drunken Clam? You got problems or what?"

The koala scoffed as he faced forward once again. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He reared back his head, downing the shot of scotch, letting out a sigh as he slapped the shot glass down on the counter. It spun before falling to its side and rolling to the floor, shattering to pieces upon contact with the floor. "My girl Hayley broke me down, refused to go out with me."

At this, Brian chuckled. "You too, huh? Yeah, I've got relationship issues myself. My most recent girlfriend broke up with me just a couple of days ago."

The koala's face fell. "I'm sorry."

The dog smiled at him. "Thanks." He extended his paw. "Brian."

The koala in turn shook it. "Reginald, but all my friends call me Reggie for short."

"So, Reggie, where you from . . .?"

Within an hour's time, the two acquaintances were surrounded by over a dozen shot glasses and Martini glasses, both visibly drunk due to their slurred speech and their swaying back and forth, the latter seeming uncontrolled.

"And . . . And . . . And so," Brian stated, smiling at the koala, "I . . . I l-l-look at the guy and go," he was interrupted by a burp, "'Why don't you take that trophy of yours and . . . and . . . and shove it up your ass?'"

The koala cackled at this, leaning back so far that he almost fell off the stool that he sat upon. He was leveled by way of Brian gently taking his arm and steadying him. "Oh, that's funny, man. You're a . . . you're a very funny guy, Brian. I . . . I like you. I . . . I like you a lot. A . . . A whole . . . whole lot!"

Brian chuckled. "Oh, man, you're . . . you're drunk."

The koala snickered and pointed a finger at the dog. "Look who's talkin'."

The two burst into laughter at this, catching the attention of some late-night drinkers who sat at various tables. Their laughter died down after a while. What happened next, neither one of them was sure. It wasn't entirely clear who leaned in first. The way it happened didn't entirely matter; what did matter was the fact that they were slowly but passionately kissing each other. What's more, they were loving every minute of it. Being the smaller of the two, Reginald had greater access to Brian. While the dog's paws explored his own body, the koala busied himself with running his paws through the dog's fleece-soft fur. He'd never felt fur so soft, aside from his own.

It soon became clear that both needed to pull away for oxygen. When they did they realized that they'd practically had their tongues shoved down each other's throats. Pulling away, a strand of saliva connected the tips of their tongues. They both giggled like silly schoolgirls at this until the chain of saliva was finally broken with the more they pulled away from each other.

Reginald was the first to react. He let out a moan and licked his lips. Reaching up, he petted Brian's cheek, giving the dog a playful yet seductive smile as he said, "Mm, you kiss good, dog. D'you enjoy that?"

It took a while for Brian's brain to process what had happened, but when he considered it, he had actually really enjoyed the kiss, much to his shock, so much that he had almost choked the poor koala to death by seeing how far he could get his tongue down the critter's throat. After thinking it over for a couple of minutes, the dog gave a nod, even if it was a rather slow one. He let out a groan of discomfort as the koala suddenly leaped into his lap. The little guy was a lot heavier than he appeared to be. Looking down at him, Brian realized that the koala a bit of a paunch, something that the dog found quite adorable.

Burying his face in Brian's chest, nuzzling his face in the softness of the dog's fur, Reginald began to caress the dog lovingly, staring up at him with hopeful eyes. "If you don't have plans, maybe we could go somewhere." He looked around the room and eyed Brian once again. "You know, more private."

Brian smiled down at his newfound companion. "I read you loud and clear." He lifted the koala up and held him in the air, the koala smiling down at him. "Come on." He set the koala down and began walking towards the front door of the Drunken Clam, holding open the door for the koala as he walked past.

The two stopped on the sidewalk and the koala looked around. "So, where's your car?"

Brian pointed to the car parked out front of the Drunken Clam. "Right here." He dug out his keys. The car gave a chirp as he unlocked its doors.

Reginald stared at Brian wide-eyed. "You drive a fuckin' Prius? What the hell are you, an environmentalist?"

Brian didn't appear to be insulted whatsoever by the koala's poor attitude of his car of choice. "I guess you could say that, but I like it because of its size. There's really no need for me to have a big car like Peter's. A two-person car will do just fine."

Reginald sputtered his lips. "Whatever, man. Let's just go."

Brian couldn't help but be enthusiastic. "You said it!" He ran around the car and got in the driver's seat while the koala got in the passenger seat.

"What the hell?"

Brian looked over to see Reginald staring wide-eyed at the car seat positioned in the passenger seat. He grabbed it and set it behind the seat. "Sorry about that. I had to pick Stewie up from the daycare today and I must've forgotten to put the car seat back in Peter's car. Get in."

"I'm glad I don't have to ride in that fuckin' thing."

"Not unless you want to."

"Hell, no!" The car door slammed shut as Reginald got in and buckled his seat belt.

The engine roared as Brian turned the key in the ignition and brought down the gear shift, shifting into drive. He stomped on the gas pedal, the tires screeching and creating friction with the street, allowing smoke to shoot up in the air. Tires marks were left on the street as the car sped off, the various buildings and passersby becoming a blur as the car accelerated in quick increments.

"So, where do you want to go?" Brian asked, glancing over at the koala sitting beside him.

Reginald gave a shrug. "Doesn't matter, anywhere that's private is fine with me." He looked over at Brian. "How 'bout your place?"

Brian shook his head. "No way. Forget about it."

"Oh, I get it. Family."

Brian nodded, smiled. "Right." He turned the steering wheel to the right, starting down another street, this one free of any pedestrians and lined with apartment buildings, them with only a few individual lights were turned on.

"So, where we goin', dog?"

Brian smiled at this question, the style in which it'd been asked reminding him of Stewie. "I was thinking maybe the park."

Reginald sputtered his lips. "Typical. You need to relieve yourself, or are you going there for other means besides urination?"

Brian chuckled. "Alcohol goes right through you. Yeah, I do need to take a piss, but, uh, maybe you have some motives for going there yourself."

The koala eyed him, raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms. "What are you getting at?"

"You seem to be the sexual type, the most likely person I'd find in a bathroom stall whacking it?"

Reginald sputtered his lips once again, obviously disgusted by the suggestion. "You're one to talk. From what I hear, you've gotten more pussy than any other animal I know."

"I have had multiple girlfriends, none of them lasting longer than a month, unfortunately."

"That's probably 'cause you're like most men: you're just in it for the sex, man."

"Oh, bullshit. Don't flatter yourself. What about you? You're a fuckin' koala trying to get in some eighteen-year-old's pussy."

"Hayley is nineteen, thank you," Reginald said matter-of-factly.

"Remind me again why the hell it matters."

"It doesn't."

"I thought so."

"Say, how far away is this park anyway?" Reginald looked over at his companion for the evening.

"We're nearly there." He slowed as he approached a red light and waited patiently for the light to change, gingerly tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, leaving Reginald to glance at the various buildings outside the car's window. Looking over at the reflection of the koala's face, the dog could easily tell that the mammal wasn't very interested in the buildings. Apparently, they weren't much different from the buildings from his hometown, Langley Falls.

Both were tightly pressed against the backrests of their seats as Brian sped off once more, the needle on the accelerator meter climbing higher and higher as Brian sped up more and more, the streets strangely absent of any other vehicles other than his. He supposed that this was simply because it was late at night and therefore, most people were snoozing in their beds. Aside from Horace and a few other people, they were the only ones still awake at two o' clock in the morning. At such an hour, he was beginning to get tired himself. He rubbed his eyes, the road becoming harder and harder to concentrate on as sleepiness continued to threaten to overtake him. At least if he wrecked, no one important would get hurt. He and the koala were wearing their seat belts and they wouldn't get too badly injured if they were to hit a light pole.

"You want me to take over driving?"

Apparently, his sleepy state had attracted Reginald's attention. He looked over at the koala, the mammal giving him a worried look. The thought of a mammal as small as he was driving was in fact laughable, but not impossible. Brian supposed that with a couple of phonebooks and something like a cane would suffice to help the koala drive. Still, he shook his head and gave the koala a gentle smile as he replied, "No, I'm fine."

Reginald simply shrugged and reclined in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. "If you say so." He had nothing better to do but look at the bland scenery that the car was passing. After a while, he noticed that Brian was nodding off and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah," Brian muttered, slowing down a little to clear away the sleepy state of his eyes.

"Okay. Oh, this must be the park, huh?" He glanced out the window to see a collection of trees and grass just outside a gate. He looked over to Brian for confirmation.

"Yeah, I guess so." He shut the engine off. "Come on." With his car keys clutched in one paw, he opened the car door and led Reginald into the park, both walking along the sidewalk that trailed around the expanse of the park itself. Looking up, he observed the pitch black sky, the stars that usually stretched over the heavens being hidden by the various light poles throughout the park turned on. His fur was ruffled as a gentle breeze blew past, and he felt the smaller mammal beside him shiver. This was to be expected, he guessed, since Reginald had less fur than he. He was taken aback when he felt Reginald creep closer to him, so suddenly that it at first made him uncomfortable. The fact that Reginald was holding his paw was even more unnerving. Why the hell was Reginald holding his paw? Was the koala trying to seduce him or was he just looking for some warmth and comfort? Granted, the latter could lead to seduction, which in turn could lead to other things, things that Brian was desperately trying to avoid. Then again, it did feel nice being with another male instead of some bitch who prattled on and on and on about stupid shit that Brian honestly didn't give two shits about. It was nice to be able to relax and be with another male where he could easily be himself, a feeling that he often got whenever he was hanging out with Stewie.

"It's gorgeous out here, huh?" Reginald said. He waited for no response. "I can see why you come here so often."

"Well . . .," Brian said, his uncomfortable state starting to ease away, "I mainly just come here 'cause Lois doesn't like me defecating all over her yard."

"Ah, make others step in your shit. Very nice."

Brian chuckled. "No, not really." He sighed in defeat and decided to let Reginald hold his paw. Besides, there was no one else around, so it wasn't like anyone would see them and think that they were a couple. He stopped when he felt Reginald nuzzle his nose into his fur.

"Mm," Reginald moaned happily, "your fur is really soft."

"Uh, why don't we find somewhere to sit down?" Brian suggested nervously.

"By all means . . ."

They found a tree nearby, soft grass surroundings it base. Without objection, Brian allowed Reginald to sit in his lap.

"So tell me more about your family," Brian suggested, leaning against the tree's trunk.

"Man, why's it always about me?" Reginald asked, glaring up at the dog. "Why don't we talk about you? Are you currently employed?"

"No. Lois and Peter make enough money to where it's not needed."

"Oh. I used to work for the CIA. I was a limousine driver for my boss, that is until I kicked his ass over talking shit over Hayley."

Brian's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure did! Have you ever worked?"

"Well, I did go to Hollywood and make a few movies."

"Hmm, anything I've seen?"

"They were more in the adult category."

"Ooh, porno! Even better!"

Brian felt his body heat up from embarrassment. "Yeah . . ."

"D'you like watching any?"

Brian shook his head. "Not really. I've tried avoiding porn ever since I got back from Hollywood. Terrible memories. Ironically, I still have the award I got for Best Director."

"I imagine it's an erect penis."

Brian laughed. "Yeah, that's right."

"I thought so. So if porn doesn't get you horny, what exactly does?"

While he wasn't entirely comfortable with the question, Brian felt that an answer was warranted. "You know, I've never really thought about it." A touch to his knee from Reginald sent a spark throughout his body, as if a part of his brain had been dormant for a long time and was suddenly be rejuvenated. He wasn't sure what the feeling meant, but one thing that he knew was that he didn't want the feeling to leave him. Before he knew it, the koala and he were practically touching noses, them staring directly into each other's eyes.

"Does this turn you on?" Reginald inquired. Before the dog could say or do anything, he shot himself forward, pressing his lips to Brian's, his tongue seeming to have a mind of its own as his mouth opened without him realizing it and his tongue slithered into Brian's mouth. He caressed the dog's face while the dog's entire body recoiled, probably from disgust other than anything else. In truth, the action had nothing to do with the fact that Reginald found the dog sexually attractive; he was just curious as to what got the dog's motor running, so to speak, and what didn't. Clearly, being kissed by another male wasn't one of the things that aroused him. Realizing this, he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues that was broken the instant Reginald pulled away enough. The koala wiped his mouth on the back of his paw. Despite the circumstances of what he'd just done and Brian's shocked expression, he actually smiled. Even though it wasn't what got Brian excited, it had certainly excited him, evidenced by him licking his lips and his smile widening. "Mm, that wasn't half-bad. It's the first time I've ever kissed another guy. How 'bout you?"

Brian was still a little shaken by what had just occurred between him and the koala. A part of him, for some odd reason or another, had enjoyed what the two of them had shared, and before he knew what he was doing he was picking the koala up and giving him a smooch of his own, this one filled with more passion than Reginald's had been. The dog went further in groping the koala's rear, his claws lightly scratching and tickling the light brown fur on the koala's rump. His ears twitched as they picked up the sound of Reginald letting out a soft moan, most likely from pleasure.

They pulled away yet again, only this time Brian, overtaken by sexual desire, pushed Reginald onto his back. The koala didn't seem to mind in the slightest and pretty much helped Brian along the way by leaning back. Brian suddenly turned around and backed up a bit, exposing his rather large, round posterior to the koala. Apparently, Reginald thought that he wanted to be rimmed because the next thing Brian knew, something wet and fleshy was being pressed against the entrance to his rump.

As Reginald's tongue pressed further, probing gently, Brian let out a moan, tightly clutching the soft grass below him, the muscles in his ass tightening due to the object trying to force its way inside. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body shuddering as passion and pleasure were the only things his mind was being bogged down with. The only thought on his mind was getting more of what Reginald was giving him, and that meant doing anything possible. He backed up a bit more, practically shoving his white rump in the koala's face. Strangely enough, this didn't bother Reginald. Though muffled, Reginald let out a moan of pleasure, his claws digging into Brian's furred hips, roughly scratching at the flesh underneath, parting the fur along the way. "Mm . . ., hold on . . ." He pressed his paws further against the ground and lifted himself up, balancing himself on his head. He moved towards Reginald. The koala obviously got the idea as Brian felt Reginald wrap his arms around his middle and resumed licking the dog's rear end, Brian doing the same thing to the koala's behind, reaching up with a paw to stroke the koala's hardening erection. He let out a moan, feeling himself being turned on by the activities that the two of them were taking part in.

It didn't take long for Brian's erection get Reginald's attention. He pulled away from the dog's behind for a moment or two, only to smile when his gaze fell on Brian's stiff cock, some precum leaking out of the tip. With the tip of his finger, he wiped off the cum on the tip of the dog's penis, sticking his wet finger in his mouth and moaning as his tongue cleaned it off. "Mm, you taste good, dog."

Brian said nothing response, but merely continued to thrust his tongue in and out of the koala's rump, feeling Reginald's body give a shudder of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around him as Reginald continued on with rimming him, holding the koala tightly, wanting to take in as much of the koala's tongue as possible. His paw, on the other hand, was busy doing its own work with pumping Reginald's cock, his own coming closer and closer to its climax with each of Reginald's strokes. He chuckled to himself as the koala's fluffy tail wagged, tickling his nose. His own was doing a bit of wagging itself, a trait that he was oftentimes embarrassed about. Funny, he didn't mind it a bit now.

Reginald's other paw was gently caressing Brian's rump while his tongue continued to explore its depths. He could tell that Brian was getting close to his orgasm, as evidenced by how tense the dog's butt had suddenly gotten. He was saddened by this fact since he didn't want the activity to end any time soon. Based on how much Brian was moaning and practically shoving his own tongue as deep into his ass as possible, Reginald concluded that the dog wanted the activity to last as long as possible. There were still several things that the koala wanted to take part in with the dog. He lowered his rump closer to the dog's muzzle, if at possible, it already being practically shoved in Brian's face. The dog didn't seem to be too concerned about this, however.

Brian's tongue was working effortlessly now to pleasure his mate. He could tell that the koala had spent much of his time pleasuring himself by how well Reginald was stroking his dick. He wasn't doing half bad himself, thanks to the many afternoons he'd spent in the bathroom with nothing but a porno magazine and his paw. It'd been quite a while since he'd relieved himself sexually and his hormones had been driving him crazy! If he needed to have sex with another male, so be it. Besides, he had to admit even to himself that he was enjoying himself. Maybe he didn't need a female to make him happy. Perhaps he could perfectly happy with another male, maybe even Reginald from now on, but that depended on whether or not the koala was interested at all.

The claws on Brian's feet dug into Reginald's neck as he finally reached his climax. Muffled, he let out a sigh of contentment and relief as he felt his cum spray over Reginald's chest and trail down to the koala's cock. Based on the moan of happiness that he heard from Reginald, he could tell that the small critter didn't mind in the least bit. He flinched as he felt something warm suddenly wrap around his penis, and he wouldn't have been surprised if it was in fact Reginald cleaning him up. The very thought of it did nothing but turn him on even more and before he knew it, another load of dog cum was shooting out of his still rock-hard dick, filling up Reginald's cheeks, no less.

A few minutes later, Brian felt something warm and sticky come into contact with his neck, his collar becoming covered in the substance. Apparently when he'd reached his climax, Reginald had begun pleasuring himself, the cum from Brian's own pecker aiding in the process. Unfortunately, Brian was unable to clean himself up, both from his lack of flexibility and because of the position he was in. But, that didn't mean that he couldn't clean Reginald off. He pushed himself forward a tiny bit until he was just above the koala's hard cock, he moved his mouth from the koala's butt to his penis and began licking, eventually engulfing the entire thing in his mouth, so much so that the koala's furry testicles were rubbing against his big, black nose.

Exhausted, both finally collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily and sighing happily, exchanging a passionate kiss every now and then, the cum still on their tongues being exchanged to the other's mouth, not at all to their dismay. They giggled and nuzzled noses as they lied together in the soft grass side by side.

Brian kissed Reginald's nose, making the koala's smile all the more wider. "What do you want to try now?"

Reginald reached down and groped the dog's throbbing cock. "I thnk I'd know something you'd like to try, dog."

Brian grinned, getting the koala's message loud and clear. He watched as Reginald took a few steps forward before dropping to all fours and raising his furry rump in her air. The dog smiled back as Reginald looked over his shoulder at him, giving the dog a seductive smile, a smile that Brian couldn't resist. Getting to his feet, he walked until he was directly behind Reginald, gently gripping the koala's hips, moaning in delight at how soft it was. He gave Reginald a look of concern. "Are you ready?" After a nod from the smaller mammal, he guided his cock behind Reginald, underneath the koala's tail, and gently pushed. He stopped when he felt the koala flinch. "I'm not hurting you, am I, 'cause if I am, I could stop."

Reginald shook his head. "N-No. It-It's fine. Keep going, love."

Brian nodded and pushed himself into Reginald a bit further, feeling the muscles in the koala's ass tightening as the big intruder and then loosening as his rump became used to the thickness of Brian's shaft. The dog leaned forward until his entire length was directly above Reginald, the warm feelings from having his big cock inside another male making himself feel warm and comforted. He smiled as Reginald's ears flickered when he breathed on them. Without hesitation, he began thrusting.

"Nice and slow . . ." Reginald reminded him.

"Y-Yeah," Brian grunted, thrusting with a bit more force as he started getting in to the activity.

Reginald moaned in delight at having Brian's huge throbbing cock inside him. He moved backward a little, wiggling his hips, allowing his butt to take in more as Brian's shaft as it could until finally, it was all the way in. He clutched the grass underneath him, feeling the huge groin do its work as it thrust in and out of him at a steady and gentle pace. His heart felt like it was going to explode while his lungs felt like they were being squeezed to death, slowly but surely being deprived of any oxygen as the seconds ticked on. Still, none of this could change the fact that the koala was enjoying himself quite a bit, probably more than he should have been. Luckily for him, he could tell that Brian was enjoying himself as well, evidenced by the many grunts and moans the dog was making as he humped his tight little rear end.

Brian's claws dug into the flesh underneath the fur of Reginald's hips, while his feet dug into the earth, himself feeling like he was about to reach his climax. No, not now! Why did the orgasm always come up so soon?

"Hard and fast, love . . ." Reginald mumbled.

And with that permission, Brian began to thrust himself deeper and harder into Reginald, going as fast as possible, rocking Reginald back and forth repeatedly in the process. It was clear to him that the koala didn't mind in the slightest since he was too busy letting out high-pitched moans of happiness to let out any groans that indicated that he was in pain.

"God, you're so tight," Brian mumbled.

Reginald nodded his head rather weakly. "I . . . I know. My ass hasn't had a good pounding in quite a while." He turned his head and planted a gentle kiss on Brian's big, black nose. "Thank you."

Smiling, Brian ran a paw through the brown fur on the koala's head. "You're welcome, buddy. Anything to make you happy."

Reginald smiled at this and, if possible, waddled closer to Brian to take in more of the dog's throbbing cock. He took this to mean that the dog was nearing his orgasm. A sad whine escaped him as he came upon this realization. He was enjoying himself so much that he didn't want the activity to end anytime soon, and it was clear that Brian didn't either. Still, the koala thought that maybe the dog's ass could use a good pounding as well. Based on the dog's history of sexual escapades with women, he guessed that the dog had never been on the receiving end of things. Tonight would be his first time through such an experience, and Reginald was going to make sure that the dog enjoyed himself, no matter what it took. He cried out when he felt Brian shove his hard cock into him, seeming to see how hard, fast, and deep he could get it in. "Oh! Oh, Brian!"

"Oh," Brian groaned. He held onto Reginald more tightly, feeling himself about to reach his climax. "Oh, Reginald! I think I'm . . . I think I'm . . ." He let out a high-pitched howl as he released his seed into the koala's rear end, rearing back his head and loosening his grip on Reginald, but not letting go completely.

Reginald's cry almost matched Brian's howl identically as he felt a wet substance fill up his behind. Along with Brian, he reared back his head and allowed his pleasure to be known to the night by means of him howling in delight. His tail twitched, tickling the dogtag of Brian's collar, smiling as it jingled. His legs wobbled, feeling like jelly, until they completely gave way and he was lying flat on his stomach, groaning as the sensations wore down to nothing more than having Brian's huge cock shoved up his ass, a hint of warmth and comfort being present due to the dog's seed still being in him. He let out a sigh of content, nuzzling his face against the soft grass below him, and he let out a regretful sigh as he felt the dog's cock slide out of him and felt Brian completely get off him.

Reginald rolled over onto his back and without warning, leaped at Brian, tackling the dog so that they switched positions, with Brian lying on his back and Reginald lying on top of him, the koala gently gripping the dog's collar as he smiled down at him. "Hah! My turn!"

Brian gently pushed Reginald off him long enough for him to roll over onto his back. The dog smacked his rump, grabbing his tail and yanking it up as high as possible, completely exposing his white rump to the koala. He looked over his shoulder at Reginald and smiled, shaking his white rear at him, egging him on. He sighed as he felt Reginald climb on top of him, the tip of the koala's cock aimed at his entrance. He looked over his shoulder at Reggie and nodded, giving the koala his permission to do whatsoever he wished with him.

Reginald understood completely and without waiting for Brian to change his mind, he started thrusting, going at a slow and steady pace just as Brian had done with him. Like Brian, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his partner. They were here to enjoy themselves. How could they do that if they were hurting each other while they were supposed to be pleasing each other? Reggie decided not to muse over it and only concentrated on the wonderful feelings that were filling him up as a result of having his small, but rock-hard cock inside Brian's rump. He felt Brian push his rear back, aiding the koala in his thrusting. Like him, apparently the dog wanted to feel every inch of his dick in his ass. Reginald had no problems with this. After all, the full length of having one's cock in made the experience all the better.

Being that Brian was bigger, Reginald could easily hold onto Brian's hips without fear of falling off. It was clear to him that aside from drinking, the dog had done his fair share of binge eating as well, unlike him. Still, the weight gain made for a very big butt, which only added more pleasure to the activity. He held onto Brian tight, loving the sensation of feeling his cock inside the dog, but longing to feel something better. If he kept up the pace in which he was going at, it would take him over an hour to reach his peak.

"Harder . . . faster . . ." Brian groaned.

Reginald nodded and accelerated his pace to where he was driving himself into Brian with such force he was afraid that he would end up rupturing something. However, Brian's barks and howls of delight were too much for him not to keep up the pace. He tightly hugged Brian's waist, his heavy breathing matching that of the dog's, his head resting on the nape of Brian's neck. He had to admit that the softness of Brian's fur and the thickness thereof made for a great pillow! Reaching up, he tightly gripped Brian's ears and pulled, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Surprisingly, Brian didn't seem to mind this in the slightest. If anything, he actually seemed to enjoy the activity based on his shouts of, "Oh, yeah! Oh, that's it! Pull, baby! Pull 'em nice and hard, just the way I like it!" This caused Reginald to grin and only accelerated his pace. "Mm, you like that, huh?" he whispered in the dog's ear.

"Oh, fuck, yeah!"

"Mm, I'm glad." He kissed Brian's crown and stiffened as he suddenly felt a liquid escaping his member.

"Oh, fuck . . ." Brian groaned, lowering himself to the ground and letting out a deep moan of happiness, feeling the koala's seed filling him up. "Oh, yeah, that's it . . ."

Reginald smiled to himself, satisfied with the fact that he'd been able to make Brian's first experience with anal sex so damn satisfying. He rested his head along Brian's neck, letting out a contented sigh, feeling the last explosion of semen leaving his cock and shooting up Brian's rump. He kissed Brian's head once more. He was suddenly flipped over onto his back when Brian rolled over onto his back. He turned to the left to see Brian smiling at him.

"That was great," Brian said, letting out a tiny yawn. "But I think you made one hell of a mess of my butt." He raised an eyebrow and smiled at the koala. "I think you need to clean me up."

Licking his lips, Reginald replied, "My pleasure," and scampered down to Brian's rump and began to lick up the mess that he'd made.

Brian's leg kicked and he let out a deep moan, Reginald's tongue passing over his rear end. Reaching down, he held Reginald's head in place, the koala's furry head bobbing up and down as his tongue worked its magic on his butt. "Oh, God, Reggie, that feels so good!" He saw Reginald look up briefly and smile at him before going back to work.

Even after Brian's rear end was completely clean, Reginald didn't stop. He kept going until he heard Brian let out a scream. He raised his head and opened his mouth just in time to catch the semen that was streaming out of Brian's hardened cock. He buried his muzzle in the dog's dick, wanting to get every morsel of the dog's seed on his tongue. Gripping at the base, his head bobbed up and down, he himself let out pleasurable sounds as he licked up the rest of the white liquid until he finally fell back, breathing heavily, spent from his ordeal. He smiled at Brian, wiping hs mouth on the back of his paw. "Mm, you taste even better when you've been rimmed."

Brian chuckled, reaching down to lovingly pat the koala's head. "Thanks." He checked his watch. "Holy shit, it's almost four o' clock in the morning." He let out a yawn. "God, I'm beat. Would you like to lie down, maybe get some rest?"

The koala nodded his head. "Sure would." He watched as Brian lied down on his back and he crawled over and lied down on top of the dog, gently placing his head on Brian's chest, smiling as he felt Brian gently pat his head once again.

"Besides," Brian added, staring up at the stars that were partially blocked by the branches and leaves above them, "I'm too tired to drive all the way back home."

Reginald nodded his head in agreement and yawned. "Ditto." He stretched himself out on top of Brian before settling on a position in which he was curled up more like a cat than anything. There was no doubt that Brian found this pose adorable. He stayed that way while he and Brian prepared to sleep for the next few hours, the musk of their lovemaking still lingering in the air, reminding them both of what they'd shared, an evening that the two of them would, hopefully, never forget.


End file.
